User blog:Mcdamon23/Ga'ran vs Cersei Lannister - Epic Rap Battles of Ace Attorney vs History mid finale
Welcome back everyone to the mid-finale of Ace Attorney vs History.We finally made it to the end of the first half of the season after about a year later we're finally at this moment. Today's battle features Ga'ran, the queen of Khura'in up against Cersei Lannister, queen and the one on the iron throne in a battle of bad queens with a big amount of enemies and a big amount of bodies under their names. The production on the battle started back in December and only recently was there any writing done. The reason for that is that I lacked any motivation, but a week of two ago I really started to swing back in the mood of creating battles. Partly for it was that Is that I wanted to give you something you could find joy in now that battle don't come out as regular before. It gives me the motivation to continue writing and hopefully will make production faster for future battles. I'll take a little break for this series to work more on my other one though there might be an off-season battle occasionally. You'll be informed when it's coming back in a future blog. I'm really proud with how this one turned out. I'd say it's one of my best writing yet and I had a lot of fun making it. The critism i've gotten in the past really helped out a lot during it. It was originally gonna be longer, but I though it would drag on a bit. Credits to Leandro as usual for the lovely cover and perhaps some future titlecards(or not). He's done a really good job so far and deserves to be praised. Fun fact: this battle had the most scrapped characters so far. In the beginning I had plans to have her face real life world leaders like Putin and Kim Jong-un. Joffrey was once considered to, but it made more sense for his mother to face off against her. Perhaps he'll appear in a future battle, if you got a good opponent for him that is. Disney villains Mother Gothel and the evil queen from Snow White were also considered Even Negan was considered for a long time as a joke character, but his appearance was too similar to the one in Wonder's Joker vs Vaas and the battle is pretty long enough to have him in it. I remember Frieza being considered for the finisher at one point, but I wanted more of a happy ending to the battle With that out of the way let's end this first half with a bang and let's make the second half even better. I hope you enjoy. Battle: (Cersei in this color, Ga’ran in this color, Mary I of England in this color , queen of Hearts in this color, Wonder Woman in this color, guard 1 in this color, Guard 2 in the same color only bold, Guard 3 in the same color only italic) Epic Rap battles of Ace Attorney vs History Cersei Lannister vs Ga'ran Sigatar Khura’in Begin Cersei: Soldiers, gather your swords, tonight we going down to Casterly Rock From upon my sights there’s another one to add on my chopping block. I'd like to play a game with you. the one that I’ve won and you'll die. Go ask the Baratheons or Tyrells and you will soon understand why. Khura’in sure’s one pathetic land. As if bidding will change the odds. the fact this frauds gotten power is enough prove there is no god. Much like all of those lawyers your loss is already set in stone For there’s no happy end to who dares to stand upon my iron throne. Ga'ran: What dull treats. I’m surprised they haven’t killed someone with such small layers. I’ll let it slide this time, for my guest, I welcome you inside my chamber I’ve heard you had quite the killing spree, but I’ll have to give a disclaimer that you’re now up against a bit of a different dragon tamer. How’s one so desperate for love to go steps further from the skywalkers? Not that I blame you, Robert Flinstone is as lovely as a white walker. So short-sighted with your actions, it makes your brother look taller though no worries, I’ll spare you if you pray to our holy mother. Cersei: Shut it queen Gothel! we all know that this mother doesn’t know best . I take care of my kids. You took yours as your personal little pest and funny that you’re mentioning husbands, miss Stabatar Killa’in. I remember well, your precious Inga is for the orb you kept hidden. Check out the fires I’ve brought to war, they get men dead on the floor you can try, but when wild with fires make sure it’s not against one of yours. Stop the nice act. It’s not clever, it makes it less fun to tear you apart. Show her what we do to victims, Jaime. The Lannisters send their regards. Ga'ran: Guards! So, that’s how you want to play? In that case I’ll give you your last night, but don’t expect a fair match up when bringing swords to a gunfight. Call this another plan backfired and cut off like poor Neddy . Don’t worry, you’ll see him soon enough when I cut off your Headey. What a great set of bastards you have. I wonder what they’re up to now. The first choked, the next kissed goodbye and the last had a nice fall down. Let’s kill the fourth one now. My punishments are harsher than a walk of shame as I burn down your song of ice. Cersei, you just lost at your own game. (Cersei sends out her army, but Ga’rans men shoot them down and blast off her head) What a lovely job, your eminence. All i did was simply hold the door, but she wanted my true colors. She should be careful what she wished for. Go fetch me that throne, the other one’s starting to feel rather chill. everything for you, your benevolence. Not if I’m going for the kill. Queen Mary: Bloody Mary sees a new place to own. Britain’s ready to take over. Bring a Tudoring that’s due for you. Let me give you a British makeover. With that hair and those clothes, there’s no surprise who's the bad guy. So much for figuring out the criminal, Capcom didn’t even try. They must be kidding. This is what they call real new in villainy? A discount version of Manfred, Engarde, Gavin and little Dollie? I’d better call chief Gant for theft, but it seems you stole from him to. What luck your guards are to brain dead they let it all go through. Ga'ran: Don’t you call us brain dead! '' Calm down, don’t believe the lies she’s throwing'' and step aside, it is the duty of royalty to stop any overthrowing. Hope you won’t have flashbacks to childhood, I’m not one to be kind as what’s in store will make you run to your mommy, oh nevermind Where’s Elizabeth when she’s needed? I rather face someone men recognize. and not just from some stupid folklore that barely brings any surprise. Your second mother’s on the right path. You clearly don’t deserve the throne For all I’m seeing so far is a baby who can’t get one of her own. Queen Mary: That’s the funniest joke that’s told so far by the majestic blackmailer With that damage in your family, the christmas dinner’s bound to be a failure. you thought to far on the burning down you didn’t bother if you could. My flames leaves any protestants burned down. Yours only leave fleshwounds. Ga'ran: Save me the chit-chat. Do I need to remind you how you fucked up bad? The loss of Calais hurt your land hard, but the next loss should make up for that What I can do with one finger nail will sure make things quite bloody, Mary. Congrats your highness, you're finally worth the name of bloody Mary! (Mary is about to interrupt, but before she could Ga’ran silences her for good) So much for the queen in the mirror. It seems she choked on her apple. You never cease to amaze us. '' Well, I always leave my targets dismantled.'' Do me a favor and bury the body. Don’t forget to put her sister on top Ignore that order guards, I’ll decide now what will be your next jobs! Queen of Hearts: Time for a classic Caroll, a story about how you went down under, the rabbit hole that is where you’re now stuck in the land of wonders. Think we give a shit about your laws?! We don’t follow any laws here! We’ll play you like a game of croquet, spilling out things you don’t want to hear. Welcome to MY court now. Today I’ll be the judge and executioner. At the stand, this prosecutor and our jury, the revolutioners. I’m giving guilty already, no need to defend, your Maleficent. The case is clear to me who framed the dragon with fake evidence. I’ll catch this itsy-bitsy spider queen by her toe, go off with her head THEN USE ALL THE BLOOD COMING OUT TO PAINT ALL THE ROSES RED!!! Ga'ran: Great, just what I needed. Someone more of a spoiled brat than my daughter. the last two were quite the royal pain now tweedle dumb wants to be slaughtered. Leading the mental ill land? don’t you know crazy can’t take care of crazy. One look through the looking glass only shows your country’s ruled lazy. Dropping your ass like the cheshire cat, ruin you faster than Tim Burton did. How’d you think you could handle me, if you can’t handle a little kid? Send your card army at me, I'm sure that my guards will shoot a full house. In court I always take the cake which for you means being crushed like a mouse. This is a slaughter house and you’re late, but I’ll slay you before you get fatter. Anyone madder than the hatter's off better with their head on the platter. (Ga’ran’s guards blast through the army of cards as the Queen of Hearts gets decapitated) That’s another job well done. '' You could say she died by heart attack.'' It comes to show that I’m the true royal wonder. You take that back! 250px Oh, another one who thinks she’s better. I’m getting bored at this point If she’s the best from the DCEU, they’ve succeeded hard to disappoint. Guards get your guns loaded. I’ll finish her off quicker than a Flash. Here's the title for you next issue 'another princess Diana crashed'. Wonder Woman: Save yourself those bullets, men. Unlike her sister I won’t be silenced. Themyscira’s finest standing before you who won’t mind going violent. Why you dare call your act DC? There is not any justice in your league. Your highpoint amounts to a priest ending himself on a mountain peak. All that sadness you bring to one nation, it should be named Khury’ing. Can’t take losses so made some laws that leaves innocents dying. I’m a hero made by gods so sing your prayers, this won’t take long. Someone lying her way to power gets quick deliveries from Amazon. Ga'ran: Aren't you a lovely Gal, how naive you must be to forget a few flaws. So you really want to end me? Here I thought heroes didn’t break laws. What’s a princess to a queen? powerless under my lieges, she is. Shame Ares isn’t here for your struggle, he’d have loved to see this. A supposed role model? They just had to throw in a woman in the group. In the end all work’s done by supes. Your not even the best in Steve’s troupe. We’re more alike than you think, choosing peoples fate through our own hands. The big difference is, I atleast know how to stay in my own land. Wonder Woman: Don’t even try to compare, when You ruined the lives of some boy’s dads ,but much like my tiara he swings back to bite you in the ass. This be an old western: one lasso swing will put an end to your crimes. Now show off that power needed for royalty. I’d love to see you try. Ga'ran: Like I’d do that for some strange-Come on, your highness. show us what you can do. We’d love to see you channel spirits! PLEASE, SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! I’m waiting, your ‘benevolence’. This should be an easy job for a queen. Ugh, Why can’t you be more like your plane and remain to be unseen! Wonder Woman: Hear those sounds? It’s the unyielding dragons showing were you can shove it so give up. At this point not even Nahyuta shall have you covered. Drown in the pool of souls for those lost souls, this is your final judgement. Guess it's fate that you be dethroned again by a spirit of justice. Who won? Who's next? you decide! Epic Rap Battles of Ace Attorney vs History 'Poll' Who won? Ga'ran Sigatar Khura'in Cersei Lannister Mary 1 of England Queen of Hearts Wonder Woman Hints Off-season: AAvHHint.jpg previous hints explained: DCEU cast - They’re actors from the DCEU. Ga’ran created the DC act. Also Gal Gadot plays Wonder Woman. Evil queen in the mirror - it’s a reference to the bloody mary folklore. Game of Death - it’s a reference to Cersei’s quote “When you play the game of thrones, you win or you die”. Wonder woman - Queen of hearts is a royalty of Wonder like Wonder Woman. Also Wonder Woman. Category:Blog posts